Cool WBReviewer
Timothy Dakre '(born April 23, 2000) known online as '''Cool WBReviewer '(formerly '''CartoonFuntime) is a YouTuber who does reviews on the Warner Brothers Media and also has a web-series. List of videos Reviews # [[Cool WBReviewer/Eh. First Episode, Doc.|''Eh. First Episode, Doc.]] - 3/01/18 - Timothy reviews on the most popular franchise on Warner Brothers, Looney Tunes. # ''All Sped Up- 3/21/18 - Timothy reviews on the most famous game series from WBIE, Collin the Speedy Boy. # The Dinosaur Princess episode - 4/14/18 - Timothy reviews The Dinosaur Princess in Gayle’s former home. # Good Ol’ Magic episode - 5/29/18 - Timothy reviews the most popular game franchise from WBIE, Good Ol' Magic. # When There’s Trouble, I Don’t Know Who To Call - 7/30/18 - Timothy reviews on DC Comics and WBA’s animated series, Teen Titans. # Jinkies! - 8/02/18 - Timothy reviews one of the popular franchises on WB, Scooby-Doo. # Is Teen Titans Go! Awful or Okay? - 9/04/18 - Timothy reviews the comedic reboot of Teen Titans. # Harley Quinn: The Sider - 10/12/18 - Timothy watches all movies containing Harley Quinn and he has a few thoughts of her. # It’s Not Sea Boy, It’s Aquaman - 1/06/19 - Timothy reviews the film of Aquaman. # Everything is Awesome! - 2/02/19 - Timothy reviews The LEGO Movie. '' # ''Ugly Beasts and Where To Review Them - 2/21/19 - Timothy reviews one of Warner Brothers. Picture films, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. '' # ''Batman v. Superman: A Disappointment or Horrible Film? ''- 4/21/19 - TBD. # ''Godzilla: You Know Who It Is! - 7/07/19 - Timothy reviews Godzilla and its sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. # Direct-To-Video WB/DC Films - 8/18/19 - ''Timothy reviews on the direct-to-video films of WB/DC. #''That Time Where Paramount had rights to Superman - 8/25/19 - Timothy reviews the theatrical Superman shorts and points out about Paramount owning them. # The Upcoming Joker Movie.. ''8/31/19 - ''Timothy reviews of the upcoming Joker movie. #''Say Shazam or I’ll Kill You!'' - 9/24/19 - ''Timothy reviews of the film of Shazam. #''Happy Howler-ween! - ''10/20/19 - Timothy reviews the [[Howler|''Howler]]'' video game series. #''Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans? - 10/27/19 - Timothy reviews the crossover direct-to-dvd film, Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go! #''Harley Quinn: A Good or a Bad series?'' - 12/20/19 - Timothy reviews one of the DCU's animated series, Harley Quinn #''Howler‘s Interesting Spin-offs'' - 1/??/20 - Timothy reviews two Howler spin-offs, Jeanette the Monster Slayer and Lex's Origins, as he also expresses his thoughts on the upcoming The Monster Slayer Society. #''Warner Brothers and LEGO are separating.. ''- 1??/20 - Timothy expresses his real thoughts about LEGO and WB separating. #''Collin: Into The Speedyverse'' - 1/??/20 - Timothy reviews the 2019 film of CtSB. #''Yet, Another Harley Review'' - 2/18/20 - Timothy reviews the new WB movie, Birds of Prey. #''Scoob, We Have A CGI Movie! ''- ?/??/20 - Timothy reviews the new CGI movie of Scooby-Doo. #''The Speedy Boy, Ultimate Werewolf. What's Going On?'' - ?/??/20 - TBD What If.. # What If Charlotte and Maria were enemies? - 3/02/19 - TBD # What If Gayle wasn’t that dumb? - 4/17/19 - TBD # What If Collin didn’t have speeding powers? - 5/22/19 - TBD # [[Cool WBReviewer/What If Bugs Bunny was never the mascot?|''What If Bugs Bunny was never the mascot?]] - 6/16/19 - TBD # ''What If Scooby-Doo ended on SDMI? - 7/07/19 - TBD # What if Direct-To-Video films of WB was never made? - 8/22/19 - TBD # What If The Looney Tunes Show was on Adult Swim? - 9/21/19 - TBD Timothy's Life *NOTE: These videos from 2017 was during when his channel was called TimothyDakre before changing to Cool WBReviewer in 7 months. #''Starting again..'' - 8/3/17 - Timothy explains of how he plans to have a successful business on Warner Brothers. #''Meeting Tara Strong.'' - 8/10/17 - Timothy explains of how he met Tara Strong during exploring the WB tower. #''Hibernation is a great thing.'' - 8/17/17 - Timothy explains of how he managed/attempt to sleep in his backyard for about a week and how he wanted to hibernate. #''Getting a new computer!'' - 8/24/17 - Timothy explains why he is getting a new computer. #''My theory of why TBS is making animated originals.'' - 9/2/17 - Timothy explains why he thinks TBS is making animated originals. #''Exploring Colorado.'' - 10/21/17 - Timothy explains of how he got to Colorado and why he was taking a vacation there. #''My friend isn't feeling well...'' - 10/29/17 - Timothy explains of how one of his friends is acting strange. #''Fired from one of my jobs.'' - 11/10/17 - Timothy explains why he was fired. #''My future plans for the next year. (Finale)'' - 12/29/17 - Timothy explains his plans for the next year. Interviews/Podcasts # WBViews #1: Eh, What’s Up Eric? - 7/13/18 - Timothy interviews with ''Eric Bauza''.'' # ''WBViews #2: Good Ol’ Interview - 7/20/18 - Timothy interviews with ''Stella McDonnell''.'' # ''WBViews #3: Bronies are Brownies - 9/7/18 - Timothy interviews with . # WBViews #4: Freeman, USA! - 9/21/18 - Timothy interviews with ''Darnell Freeman''.'' #''WBViews #5: Imagining if Collin and Sonic were brothers - 9/28/18 - Timothy and his friends has a podcast about Collin the Speedy Boy and . #''WBViews #6: Timothy accidentally dropped his cash to the ocean...'' - 10/4/18 - TBD #''WBViews 7: Tara, The Strongest Actor'' - 10/11/18 - Timothy interviews with Tara Strong. #''WBViews 8: TBD'' - ?/??/?? - TBD #''WBViews 9: TBD'' - ?/??/?? - TBD #''WBViews 10: TBD'' - ?/??/?? - TBD #''WBViews 11: TBD'' - ?/??/?? - TBD # # # Streams #''First Stream'' - ?/??/?? - TBD Top 10s # ''My Top 10 Favorite Modern Cartoon Network Shows'' - 8/2/19 # ''My Top 10 Favorite Shows That Everyone Hates'' - 8/5/19 Normal Videos # The future of this channel. - 3/04/18 - Timothy explains about his current rebrand of his channel after removing all of his original videos. # My Visit to Cartoon Network Studios! - 6/24/18 - TBD: # My Visit to Warner Brothers! - 2/12/19 - TBD. # So, I just got hired to work at WB by 2021! - 12/22/19 - Timothy explains of how he got hired by Warner Brothers. # Is COPPA saving YouTube? ''- 1/01/20 - Timothy has a thought that COPPA might save YouTube. #''This has been a depressing and hard month. - 1/31/20 - Timothy explains his thoughts of the first month of 2020. Trivia *Back in June 14, 2015. This channel was formerly known as CartoonFuntime, an animated parody channel. However on February 16th, 2018. He announced that he will rebrand his channel of becoming a WB reviewer. But he’ll still do animated parodies. *Carl and Timothy were childhood best friends back in 2013-2015. *On December 22, 2019. It was announced that Timothy was hired to work at Warner Brothers by February 1, 2020 as an storyboard artist and voice actor. Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:American YouTubers Category:2018 Category:Reviews